


The sun and moon gods

by Kimmylia



Category: God - Fandom, own work - Fandom, sun and moon god
Genre: Amaterasu - Freeform, Betrayal, Friendship, God - Freeform, Gods, Hurt, Jealousy, Moon, Other, Pride, Stalker, Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmylia/pseuds/Kimmylia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the moon god Tsukuyomi, gets jealous at a little girl who talks to HIS sun godness Amaterasu? He cant let that happen, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sun and moon gods

This story starts with two friends. Amaterasu the goddess of the sun and Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto the god of the moon. Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi have been friends for ages. And they have always followed each other. Tsukuyomi was very fond of Amaterasu and wherever she goes he follows. He makes stars shine for the sun goddess. Amaterasu was carefree and loved the stars. But whenever she wants to take a closer look they disappeared and made place for the beautiful blue sky. Tsukuyomi makes the wolves howl for the godness. And Amaterasu makes the bird’s tjirp for the world. One day Amaterasu was persuading her sun rays when she saw a little girl waving at her. They smiled at each other and began to have a conversation. Tsukuyomi, who was following Amaterasu saw her with the girl and became a bit tense. He did not like them talking to each other. The next day the little girl climbed the biggest mountain and sat down to talk with Amaterasu again. They did this ritual day after day. They talked about how it was to look at the world from above. And how it was to be so close to the earth. Tsukuyomi became jealous and told the sun goddess to move along and let the girl be. Amaterasu looked with a frown in her brow and started talking again with the little girl. Tsukuyomi became even more jealous and he told the stars not to shine near the girl because she was a cursed demon and if they came to close her curse would turn them black and dead. The stars live to shine, so they kept at distance. The little girl looked at the moon and spoke to him.

~will you still remember me, even when the sun disappears.~   
~Can you still remember me, as the moon shines on me.~   
~Do you want to remember me, when the darkness devours me~

The moon looked at the little girl, smirking and moved along, of course he would not wanted to remember her. As he left he leaved a trace of stars in the dark sky, leaving the little girl on her knees on the mountain, while the wolves where howling hungry and darkness swallowed her up. The stars kept their distance. The only thing you could see where the lurking, hungry eyes in the form the wolves in the darkness.

After a long night the sun goddess came back to have a little chitchat with the girl. As she followed her warm sun rays she saw the stars gathered above the mountain. There was a sweet sound coming from the top where the girl was supposed to be. The girl was surrounded by the wolves who lied down at her feet and where listening to her soft voice singing a lullaby. Even the stars could not help them self and where above her enjoying the lullaby. The flowers from the Sakura tree were blooming in full glory. All true it looked calm Amaterasu knew something was not right. After a long chat with the little girl she made up her mind and confronted Tsukuyomi with the story. His pretty words and excuses were not a mats for Amaterasu, she saw through his lies. Tsukuyomi’s heart became pitch black. Once her greatest friend, was now hard and cold. She looked with sore eyes at him and said.

~Those who dares to keep one in darkness, does not deserve my kindness and warm rays~

With those words she turned and came closer to the mountain. She looked at the little girl, in her big eyes. Because of the rays from the sun goddess, you could see the beautiful silver colored hair from the girl glowing in harmony. The little girl looked up at Amaterasu with her big green eyes. She was smiling happily at her, while her eyes sparkled. Amaterasu picked her up and they rejoined to the heavens. Together they began to move again and made another round around the earth. While the wolves howled after the sun and the little girl. The stars began to appear again. Now Tsukuyomi was all alone. The only thing he could do was follow the sun goddess and the little girl and catch the warm rays that came off of them. The rays were even warmer then before…


End file.
